Eleusine Elveera
Phantom Eleusine(VEF001) was born into the Phantom mob on an unknown date. She was first seen as a pup on November 21, 1996. Her parents and litter-mates were unknown. When they were first discovered, the Phantom were led by Eleusine's sister Tenuvial and a male named Ectorius. The group was split into two in 1996. The original half was eventually lost, but the other half were followed. Elveera In December 1996, the splinter group was given the name Elveera. Tenuvial had established dominance of the group. Eleusine lived as a subordinate under Tenuvial for over four years. Then, in April 2001, Tenuvial died, and Eleusine became the new dominant female, alongside the dominant male Silks. In May 2001, she had her very first surviving litter. There were four pups in total. She quickly got pregnant again and gave birth to a single pup in July 2001. Before the year was over, Eleusine produced another litter. This time the litter was large; it included six pups in total. Not long after having her third litter, Eleusine was challenged for dominance by the other females in the group. However, she managed to maintain her position. She then evicted two females, Elf and Bettik, from the group. They went on to form the Zappa mob. At some point in 2001, the dominant male of the group Silks disappeared. Eleusine's nephew Dante became the next dominant male of the group. Even though they were related, the pair produced litters together. Throughout 2002, Eleusine had three more litters, adding up to fifteen pups altogether. The following year was difficult as many Elveera meerkats were predated or Last Seen. In early 2003, the Elveera had an encounter with the Zappa. One of the Zappa pups named Dr. Kimble was left behind. Instead of killing the pup, Eleusine accepted it into the group. Eleusine wasn't able to produce a litter again until December 2003. In February 2004, Eleusine had four more pups. A month later her daughter Sexy Scurrie gave birth to a pair of pups. They were Eleusine's first grandchildren born in the Elveera. Eleusine spared their lives. In November 2004, Eleusine gave birth to another litter; this time there were five pups all up. In February 2006, Eleusine gave birth to two more pups. A month later, she was pregnant again. She gave birth to her last litter in September 2005. Sadly, in December that year, Eleusine encountered a Cape cobra. She was bitten and sadly died on December 9, 2005. She would have been around nine years old when she died and had been the Elveera's dominant female for over four years. Eleusine's daughter Jo Jo Hello became the next dominant female of the Elveera. Nigel Marven Meerkat Adventure Eleusine was featured in the 2003 documentary Nigel Marven Meerkat Adventure along with Dante, the rest of Elveera, the Moomins, and two meerkat groups outside the Kalahari Meerkat Project. At the time the Elveera were thirty-one members strong. Eleusine was around seven years old at the time and was wearing an old-fashion radio collar. She was seen grooming her subordinates, sunbathing in the morning light, and helping to mob a Cape cobra. Offspring First litter born on May 4, 2001, fathered by an unknown male, possibly Silks ' Leucoheaeus (VE?0??) Last Seen in March 2003 Mandrillus (VE?0??) Last Seen in March 2003 Sphinx (VE?0??) Last Seen in October 2003 Zobus (VEM0??) Predated in September 2001 '''Second litter born in July 2001, fathered by an unknown male, possibly Dante ' Spartacus (VE?0??) Last Seen in October 2004 'Third litter born on October 18, 2001, fathered by an unknown male, possibly Dante ' France Man (VEM0??) Last Seen in November 2002 Kalahari Girl (VEF0??) Last Seen in October 2004 Kenya (VEF0??) Last Seen in October 2003 Muljane (VEM0??) Last Seen in October 2004 Sexy Scurrie (VEF0??) Deceased, died of TB in September 2006, helped found the Nomads Rwenzori (VEF0??) Last Seen in October 2004 '''Fourth litter born on January 4, 2002, fathered by an unknown male Karinijiong (VE?0??) Last Seen in October 2003 Kikuyu (VE?0??) Last Seen in October 2004 Masaai (VE?0??) Last Seen in October 2003 Samburu (VE?0??) Last Seen in October 2004 Wanderobo (VE?0??) Last Seen in October 2003 Fifth litter born on September 6, 2002, fathered by an unknown male, possibly Dante ''' Udzungwa (VE?0??) Predated on October 31, 2002. Uluguru (VE?0??) Last Seen in November 2004 Usambara (VE?0??) Last Seen in November 2004 Taita (VE?0??) Died of unknown cause in May 2003 '''Sixth litter born on November 24, 2002, fathered by Dante Flo Jo (VE?07?) Last Seen in February 2004 Mojo (VEF07?) Last Seen in December 2004 Cotton Eye Joe (VEF07?) Last Seen in February 2004 Jo Jo Hello (VEF079) Deceased, died of TB in June 2009, former dominant female of Elveera Von Homblot aka The Baron (VEM080) Predated in July 2003 Seventh litter born on December 9, 2003, fathered by an unknown male, possibly Dante ' Pyro (VEM086) Predated in January 2004 Billabong (VEM0??) Last Seen in January 2005 Calvin (VEM0??) Last Seen in January 2006 Hobbes (VEF0??) Predated in March 2004 Mellow Marsh (VEM09?) Last Seen in January 2006 '''Eighth litter born on February 24, 2004, fathered by an unknown male, possibly Dante ' Dangermouse (VEM09?) Last Seen in January 2006 Airwolf (VEM09?) Last Seen in January 2006 Knightrider (VEM09?) Last Seen in January 2006 The Brain (VEM09?) Last Seen in January 2006 '''Nineth litter born on November 28, 2004, 'fathered by an unknown male, possibly Dante ' Homer (VEM101) Last Seen in June 2006 Marge (VEF102) Predated in October 2005 Chatouilleux (VE?103) Last Seen in February 2006 Chocolatine (VEF104) Last Seen in November 2007 Ciayak (VE?105) Last Seen in February 2006 Tenth litter born on February 16, 2005, '''fathered by an unknown male' George (VEF106) Last Seen in November 2007 Sid (VEM107) Last Seen in February 2006 '''Eleventh litter born on September 6, 2005,' 'fathered by an unknown male, possibly Dante ' Ash (VEM108) Last Seen in 2009, was a member of Chuckle Bros and one of the last surviving Elveera meerkats Jones (VEM109) Last Seen in February 2006 Lambert (VEF110) Last Seen in March 2008, had two surviving pups. Parker (VEF111) Last Seen in November 2007 Riley (VEM112) Last Seen in February 2006 Links Elveera Mob Dante Elveera Jo Jo Hello Elveera Category:Wild group meerkats Category:Phantom meerkats Category:Elveera meerkats Category:Dominant meerkats Category:Dominant Females Category:Deceased meerkats